uutakfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Dull Chimes
“While the High Hypothesians or the Troika have the ability to hear out requests, the final decision on a matter must come from all eight-seats. The Council is the ruling force over the Echmeri people.” – Unknown The Council of Dull Chimes is the head of the Echmeri government (known to outsiders as the Echmeri Directorate) and is compromised of an elite of technical experts that preside over Yneslea, specifically in the Dweech. When the Ynesleaic archipelago was incorporated into the Tamrielic Empire in 3A 279 they negotiated with the Imperials to be able to continue their own cultural practices and they would no longer resist the foreigners (although several of the civilians were outraged by this decree), becoming an official Imperial territory by way of treaty known as the Truce In The East. It is both empirical and technocratic in nature, and consists of eight members known as the Councilors. Their capital city is the Urb of Oexra’numsaz. , Hidden Perception, Coalescent Efflux, Confined Abyss, and Neglectful Acceptance.]]Shortly after the Disappearance of the Dwemer in 1A 700, the Echmer race – at this time known as the Protoechi – soon fell into a bloody civil war as mock dictators and war leaders tried to establish kingdoms for control of the Dweech (which was unnamed at the time). The constant strife eventually resulted in the three largest armies formed an alliance after observing that they would eventually destroy what the Dweech with their fighting were fighting for and effectively defeated the rest of the opposition, establishing the Council of Dull Chimes as a result in 1A 704. The Three Martial-Overseers (Aanon, Vitel, and Lalea) became the ruling heads of the council, resulting in the first Troika. However, five armies continued to attack the new system frequently for an entire resulted in the Penta Wards being founded one year later in 1A 705. The five Martial-Overseers of the armies – Gafanti, Trokak, Byanmiez, Mamonda, Yamach – and their followers comprised these new extensions of the Council, and the Martial-Overseers themselves became the High Hypothesians. Sometime later after this, a legion of Echmeri acoustineers sanctioned by the Council used a primal form of echolalia fantasia in the creation of the semi-binding system of protocols known as The Law, which is engraved in the psych of every Echmer born and unborn until the end of time. No one knows exactly how these ancient acoustineers were able to do this, but such techniques are now forbidden unless given leave by the Council. Each member of the Council controls a specific part of Echmer society. The Troika are in charge of Agriculture, Industry, and Commerce. The High Hypothesians are in charge of Education, War, Religion, Medicine, and Sorcery) Together, they are the leading figures of each of their fields and come to unanimous decisions with each other for the good of the Echmer populace. When a councilmen dies they are usually replaced by their handpicked successor (typically someone who functioned as an ‘understudy’ during their time alive), which has been the mandatory procedure for thousands of years. While the Council of Dull Chimes is the head of the Echmeri Government, there are a number of other organizations centered around a common goal that act as organizations operating under the Council. Two, for example, are the Acoustineering Corps and the Committee of the Thirteenth Note . The Acoustineering Corps are centered around the use of echolalia fantasia in creating buildings and devices. The Committee of the Thirteenth Note are an environmental movement dedicated to the preserving of flora and fauna. Category:Echmeri Government Category:World